1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical member, a method of fabricating the same and an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) apparatus having the same, and more particularly to an optical member that has high display quality and may be manufactured at a low-cost, a method of fabricating the same and an LCD apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD apparatus typically displays images using liquid crystals. Liquid crystals that are used in LCD apparatuses change their arrangement/orientation according to an electrical field that is applied to the liquid crystals, and the arrangement/orientation of the liquid crystals affects the light transmittance through a layer of liquid crystals.
In order to display an image using liquid crystals, an LCD apparatus includes a light supply module for generating light and a display module for changing the light emitted from the light supply module into image light having image information.
The LCD apparatus further includes a module for changing a light distribution of the light emitted from the light supply module or improving brightness of the light emitted from the light supply module. The module is disposed between the light supply module and the display module.
In detail, the module includes a light guide plate, a diffusion sheet and a prism sheet. The light guide plate changes the light distribution of a line light source emitted from the light supply module into a light distribution of a surface light source. The diffusion sheet is disposed on the light guide plate and allows the light emitted from the light guide plate to have a uniform brightness distribution. The diffusion sheet includes beads distributed on a transparent substrate so as to scatter or diffuse the light emitted from the light guide plate.
However, beads may be nonuniformly distributed on the diffusion sheet since beads are very minute. In case that beads are nonuniformly distributed, the brightness distribution of the light emitted from the diffusion sheet is not uniform, thereby deteriorating display quality of LCD apparatus.